


Remedios

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganryuu estaba convencido de que no era para tanto, pero Bonbori y Hoozuki no pensaban lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedios

—¿Ganryuu-sama...?

—Estás...

Esas palabras y las miradas preocupadas de Bonbori y Hoozuki sacaron a Ganryuu del letargo en el que había caído durante el desayuno e hicieron que recordase dónde estaba y con quiénes.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, sonriendo mientras alzaba su cabeza—. Sólo...

—Pero no estabas comiendo —interrumpió Hoozuki

—Y tus mejillas están rojas —añadió Bonbori.

Aun sin verse en un espejo Ganryuu estaba seguro de que eso era cierto y la causa era la misma razón por la que no tenía apetito. Pero no quería preocuparlas y sabía lo que debía hacer para recuperarse, por lo que estiró su brazo para alcanzar su leche.

—Es sólo... —comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por dos manos en sus mejillas, cada una de una de las gemelas quienes tenían en sus rostros una expresión seria de concentración.

—¡Estás ardiendo!

—¡Y ahora también estás más rojo! —exclamaron luego de unos segundos, intercambiando una mirada.

—¡Sólo es un resfriado! —finalizó al fin Ganryuu, alzando un poco su voz, pero en lugar de tranquilizar a las gemelas con esas palabras, estas hicieron que ellas se pararan rápidamente.

—Necesitamos cebolletas —dijo Bonbori y su hermana asintió de inmediato.

—Y té de jengibre —sugirió Hoozuki.

—Escuché que el kuzuyu también es bueno para curar los resfriados —continuó Bonbori, con una expresión pensativa que su hermana imitó antes de añadir:

—Y el tamagozake.

Ambas intercambiaron otra mirada y asintieron, como si estuviesen contentas con todos los posibles remedios que habían recordado.

—Espéranos aquí, Ganryuu-sama —pidió Bonbori.

—Necesitas descansar así que hoy nosotras nos encargaremos de todo —dijo Hoozuki y con esas palabras ambas desaparecieron por la puerta.

Ganryuu suspiró, sintiéndose sin alientos para contradecirlas, y decidió concentrarse en al menos terminar su leche mientras ellas regresaban, agradeciendo en silencio que al menos los demás estaban en una misión y no habían ayudado a las gemelas a exagerar más su simple resfriado.


End file.
